Meeting the Fool
by SWfangirl21
Summary: This is my version of how LSF Exile meets LS Atton! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own anything on Star Wars!

**Summery: **This is a fiction story on how I think Atton and The Exile should have met. The Exiles name is Tora. LSF Exile/ LS Atton

**Tora's POV**

_I really hate it when someone reprograms droids to kill you. It truly is not fun!_ I smashed through all the droids with ease. I just hated wasting time here. The sooner I got of this planet the better. _Lalalalala...._

**15 Minutes later**

_I am so sick of this crap. Ooooo! A door! I think I should open it..... or not. Shield around it. Consul... consul.... Damn! I need a fu...... oh there's one! _I walked towards the consul and unlocked the door. _Ok now let's see what's behind that door. _I walked over to it only to have Kreia enter my mind again.

"_There is someone living beyond this door but there is nothing to fear from this one... in fact he might prove to be useful...."_

"_Ummm.... ok? I'll go and meet him now."_

"_Yes go and meet the fool"_

_God she is strange. Anyway back to meeting this guy._ I walked in the room to find a guy in a cell. I laughed quietly to myself. _Is he staring at me or am I delusional?_

"Why hello there did you miners change uniform regulations while I was locked in here?"

"I don't even know you and you're already flirting with me, how cute" I smirked at the man.

"I'm not flirting! I'm making small talk! There's a difference!"

"Yeah ok whatever you say Fly boy."

"Fly boy!? Now don't get snippy with me kid! All I did was give you a harmless compliment!"

"And all I did was give you a harmless nickname." I smirked once more knowing there was no come back for that.

"Well...... yeah I guess your right." he chuckled. "So kid, you got a name?"

"I don't know do you?"

"It's Atton, Atton Rand. Sorry I don't give you a welcoming hug but the force cage only causes mild electrical burns."

I laughed. _Haha this guy's funny. I like him. _"Well in that case my name is Tora Lesin."

"Nice name. It's pretty, it has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks, Atton sounds like a rancors name but we all can't be as lucky as me."

"Now listen here sister I haven't been standing in this cage for a month to get rude comments from you even if you are hot!"

I blushed. "You think I'm hot?"

"I.. uhhh... well.... ummm...."

I giggled. _Boys are such dorks. _"It's ok if you do. I get that from guys a lot."

"A Jedi gets flirtatious compliments all the time? Hmm.... I think there's something wrong with that picture."

"Wait.... I am not a Jedi. Where did you get that idea?"

"You stance, attitude, and it looks like you carry something heavy that weighs you down almost like your past is.... dark, evil, and painful. Only Jedi carry that and let others see it. Even if they don't mean to."

I sighed and looked at the floor. "I was exiled from the order. I am no longer a Jedi."

"Oh.... well that sucks. I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. I'm used to it by now."

"Ok well would you mind telling me what happened?"

"All I know is this place is abandoned. Looks like someone planned a lot of it. All the miners are dead and the stupid droids want to kill me but other then that this place is peachy!"

"Yeah I don't like this place either and this place doesn't like you."

_Well that was a confusing comment. _"I'm not sure I know what you mean...."

"The exchange has a price on all Jedi's heads. Some miners here wanted the money, some fought against it."

"There's a bounty on Jedi?"

"Yeah you know where guys want money on you dead or alive more preferably dead but alive works too."

"Ok I'm not an idiot I know what a bounty is but why on the Jedi?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Ok then.... so what's the exchange?"

"A group of people who are not very nice. That's all you need to know for now. Not that your half naked interrogation isn't a personal fantasy of mine but we should get going."

"Ok then let's go." I started to walk out then I heard Atton clear his throat so I turned around. "Yes?"

"Ummm.... mild electrical burns."

I laughed. "Oh right!" I turned off the shield. "Ready?"

"As long as you don't find clothes any time soon I'm ready for anything." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but blush.

_Well I must admit this guy is cute, funny, and serious all at the same time...... hmm...... I wonder if he's as smart and cool as he looks._ I looked over to see him scratching his butt ,I laughed. _I guess not._

**AN: **Haha what do you think? Be gentle on the reviews but make sure you review anyway!


End file.
